


Don't Need Blue Blood

by sutherlins



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Gags, Martasha, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Toys, Sub Maria Hill, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutherlins/pseuds/sutherlins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha loves nothing more than curling up on the sofa, book in one hand, remote control in the other, and a bar of chocolate close by. After a night out, that's exactly what she gets. (Kinda.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need Blue Blood

It had been a while since they’d last played, and the glint in Natasha’s eyes and tiny smile was all the warning Maria got before she found herself tightly pressed between the wall and Natasha’s short frame. Maria had kicked her shoes off seconds after they walked through the door of their apartment, but Natasha kept her heels on, making the height difference far less noticeable. Their lips inches apart, Maria could feel the hot breath touching her. Leaning forward her lips _almost_ grazed Natasha’s, but she wasn’t quick enough. The smile turned into a smirk, before she took a final look up and down the brunette’s body.

“Go get changed into something I’ll like.” Natasha said, before pulling away and walking in the direction of their living room.

Maria stared at the open drawers, momentarily overwhelmed with choices. She threw item after item onto the bed while trying to decide what to wear. Finally she settled on the choice she felt was exactly what Natasha wanted.

Naked, she moved back through the house, pausing as she stepped into the lounge. The first few moments of Natasha staring at her had Maria wishing for a robe. It was a hungry look, like a wolf seeing its prey. Maria’s reservations disappeared when she remembered with a grin that she rather liked being eaten.

In fact, it was one of her favourite things.

Natasha sang softly in Russian as she moved across the room, her voice barely a whisper, and the click of her heels almost drowning out her song. Fingers began trailing up and over Maria’s arms, causing goose bumps to rise and a blush run over her face.

This was how it always started, Natasha’s gentle warning to Maria.

Maria stood still as Natasha circled her very slowly, a hand occasionally reaching out, sometimes a gentle stroke, other times, fingers would pinch at skin, the slow speed at which Natasha was moving at had Maria relaxing quickly.

As the third lap around her body began. The hand nestled in her hair changed from a gentle caress to a tight grip so fast that Maria had no time to prepare herself for her head being dragged back. Natasha still had her heels on, in fact she hadn’t changed at all. Thankful that she wasn’t having to twist her entire body to meet Natasha short stature, although she had no doubts that would happen soon enough, she just focused on breathing through the pain of the hair being pulled so tightly. Natasha’s giggle made her realise she was moaning, so worked up from the break they had taken from these games that a little tug on her hair was enough to get her pulse racing, and a familiar feeling coiling in her stomach.

Natasha let go almost as fast as she had yanked on the hair and moved towards the armchair. “Come here.” Her voice void of emotion she almost appeared bored with the entire situation, but Maria could see the small tug at the corners of her mouth and watched the smile grow as Maria moved to her knees and crawled towards the other side of the room.

“Up.” She commanded when Maria was sat at her feet. “Bend over the back of the chair.”

Maria moved to follow the orders. The chair was a single seater, deep blue, crushed velvet arm chair that, from experience, comfortably sat the both of them. It had low arms that swooped around the sides and the entire chair was cushioned.

It also had a very, very, tall back.

She quickly realised the only way she could bend over the chair at the hip was to get on her tip toes. She took a second to stretch her calves before lining up her hips. Her toes dug into the thick rug below as she settled into a comfortable position - if the rope on the table was any indication, she’d be in it a while. Hips now pressed tight against the padded frame of the chair she leaned forward, her arms holding onto the sides to hold her upright.

Natasha made no noise as she moved behind her, the only sound Maria could hear was her own breathing, steady on the inhale, a little shaky with each exhale, and they hadn’t even begun yet. Natasha’s hands held onto her left ankle, the rope being coiled around a few times, before being expertly knotted and attached to the legs of the chair, there was no contact for a moment before the rope reappeared at the other side, securing her other ankle to the chair.

“Masha?” Natasha whispered against her thigh, the rope loose in her hand as she waited.

Maria didn’t answer instantly. She moved her feet ever so slightly, testing the ropes. It was tight, she would no doubt have intricate patterns etched onto her skin when the ropes where pulled loose. It also held her in place, not allowing her feet to fall closer to ground, effectively locking her into position, balanced on the balls of her feet. On each ankle there was a knot pressing into the soft flesh of her inner foot, but it didn’t ache yet, that would come later. There was enough wiggle room though that she knew despite the hurt, there wasn’t going to be any damage.

“Perfect, thank you.” She answered once she knew for sure. The response she received was a bite on her outer thigh, it was so tame that any mark would be gone before Natasha was finished tying her up but it made her gasp all the same. She made quick work of the rest of the rope, tying her knees and ankles to the chair, pausing to check after each knot to make sure they weren’t too tight.

“You look so pretty all tied up like that, Maria.” Natasha said from behind her. Her voice was taunting, “So pretty.” She repeated, moving around the front of the chair. Maria had to twist her neck into a comfortable position to look up at Natasha, a blush running over her body as she imagined what she looked like.

Natasha’s perfectly manicured nails, painted black tonight to match her dress, scratched gently down the side of Maria jaw. “Open wide.” Maria barely had time to register the command before her mouth was forced opened and a ring gag put in place. The strap was expertly fastened and her hair fixed back into its initial style.

Natasha dragged her fingers across Maria's jaw once more before she stuck a finger into the open space, tickling the roof of her mouth, clearly enjoying watching Maria fight against her instinct to bite down against the intrusion. Removing her hand she wiped it across Maria's face. Her response was to scrunch up her face the best she could and attempt to poke her tongue out through the small space. “How rude.” Natasha dead-panned, walking around the chair and giving Maria’s ass a hard slap. The sting momentarily distracted her, but she was quickly brought back to the present when she felt something small being slipped inside her with ease – she should be embarrassed at how wet she was so quickly, a voice in her head said – and then she felt Natasha adjusting the straps ever so slightly so that she now felt something pressed flat against her clit.

Natasha, happy with her work stood up and moved around to look at Maria again. In her hand was a small remote and she pressed it a few times, on and off, on and off, on and off. Each time, despite her best efforts she jolted slightly against the chair, the sudden vibrations shocking her each time. Natasha pressed it once more, leaving it on his time. After the initial shock it settled, the vibrations were steady, soft. A stable pulse that only got her worked up more but wouldn’t lead to anything quickly, not with the lack of friction she was currently experiencing. Natasha placed the remote on the chair. If Maria looked directly down she could see it. Taunting her. Maria shook her head, and glared up a Natasha through her eyelashes. Ignoring her, Natasha slipped the handle of a bell between her fingers.

“If you need me, ring it or drop it, nod if you understand.” Maria nodded quickly, already having understood this was her safe word at the moment. Natasha leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead once she was sure Maria was okay for the time being. “Don’t move, I’ll be back in a minute.” Natasha laughed at her own joke, while Maria tried not to roll her eyes too hard. She tried to respond with ‘You’re such a dork.’ But it sounded more like a garbled mess. That only sent Natasha off in another fit of giggles before walking away.

Maria desperately tried to distract herself from the sensation between her legs, not letting herself focus on the buzz that’s was urging her to start rolling her hips. She listened as Natasha’s shoes stopped snapping against the floor and heard the wardrobe door slide open. The bedroom was too far down the hall to hear much else so she tried to distract herself in other ways.

In her head she started to analyse the most recent mission, reviewing each team member, as well as her own performance. She’d botched the mission the week before, she was sure of it. The team hadn’t been much better, in her mind she broke down how each member of the team could have improved. Sure there hadn’t been any casualties, but the cost of each mission was tallying up fast, and people she worked with had a tendency not to consider the cost of a 24 foot high window when they were launching terrorists out of it. There were a few new training systems she was considering implementing, and she tossed over in her mind the pros and cons of each.

“Where did you go Maria?” The voice startled her, the question whispered in her ear as Natasha’s hair fell into the corner of her vision as she leaned over, careful not to come into contact with Maria’s body yet. “Thinking about work?”

Maria was brought back from the financial woes of saving the world to the familiar apartment she shared with Natasha. She started to answer, having ignored the ache of the gag enough that the dull pain was almost background noise. When the slurred answer reminded her of her situation she nodded instead. “Don’t. Stay here with me.” Natasha spoke it like an order, lifting the remote and pressing it again, increasing the intensity some more. She had changed from her outfit into what she normally wore to bed. The black slip dress was tight in all the right places, and the slits up the sides told Maria that the usual shorts she wore with it weren’t on tonight. Her hair was pulled from the bun it had been in that night and now it hung loose around her face.

Sliding onto the seat, Natasha adjusted herself until she was nestled against Maria arm, legs hanging over the other side of the chair. Once she was comfortable she reached out, teasing Maria’s nipple between her fingers, pinching and leaving it red before sliding over and doing the same thing to the other one, pinching harder this time. The sound Maria let out was what Natasha was assuming was her attempt at the word ‘Fuck.’.

“Maria, be quiet.” She chastised, but her voice was light. She reached down to the floor returning with a book and a bar of chocolate she’d placed there when she had returned from the bedroom. Flipping open the book to the marked page, she removed the bookmark and threw it on the table, noting aloud that she was only 5 pages until she reached the end of the chapter. Pressing the remote once more to pick the pace up even further, she dropped it onto her lap and snapped off a square of the chocolate before beginning to read her book.

Another page read and Natasha flipped the paper once more, bringing the speed on the vibrator back down at the same time. She felt the drip of saliva hit her arm and didn’t give a glance up, she wiped the spit on the chair and snapped off another piece of chocolate. She stuffed it in Maria’s mouth without saying a word before returning to her book.

Maria’s senses where overwhelmed.

The ropes were digging into her skin now, she felt like she could feel every minute detail of the rope as it wove around her limbs, and the strap of the leather was pinching at her thighs too. Her jaw ached now, she desperately wanted to close her mouth but no matter how hard she bit down, her jaw was locked firmly into place. Her thighs ached like she’d just finished a 10 mile run, and her calves, forced to take the majority of the strain were throbbing. Not even the soft material of the cushion was comforting, not anymore. Even naked, the heat from the room made her want to get away from the hot chair, and she was sweating now too, whether from the heat or exertion she wasn’t sure, but her skin was glistening.

Despite all of this, these complaints only seemed to heighten the pleasure she was feeling everywhere else. Her nipples were sore, but she wanted to feel that throb deepen. The chocolate Natasha had slipped into her mouth had melted, coating the inside of her mouth with the sweet taste, and only served to make her salivate more. If she looked directly down she could see Natasha’s legs, the soft white skin of her thigh led up to the split in her dress and Maria could see she was wet too, she could see that was enjoying this like she did.

The greatest part though, was the sensations between her legs, and they were getting more and more intense with each second.

It was hitting her in waves, waves that were getting quicker and quicker in succession. The tiniest bit more contact and she would have came minutes ago, but no matter how she tried to contort her bound body, there was no real friction to be gained. Instead it would build and build, and she would fight it every time. Natasha hadn’t told her to come anyway, so she didn’t, but fuck, she wanted to.

She felt it building once more, her stomach twisting inside, her lower back muscles tightening too as if her entire body was fighting with her. Her thighs were starting to pulse in time with her clit, and her walls pulling tighter on the rest of the vibrator. Her whole body was connected to the sensations, and it was quickly taking over, her vision started to blur and her breathing, already erratic, completely losing control -

_And then nothing._

Maria realised the sound of a sob had come from her. The vibrations had stopped but the pulsing hadn’t. She felt it in her eyes, her stomach, even her toes seemed to be twitching in time as her body started to relax. Not yet at ease having been robbed of its orgasm but calming down quickly nonetheless.

Natasha stood and moved closer, wrapping her arms around her and focusing on Maria’s tits, rolling them in her hand, making Maria focus on this part of her body while the rest calmed down.

“Masha.” She whispered before biting down on Maria’s shoulder, licking the mark and sealing it with a kiss. “You did so well,” another bite, “You didn’t come,” another lick, “Well done, my love.” Another kiss.

Maria’s breathing returned, somewhat, to normal. She would let out an occasional shaky breath but for the most part her body was back under control, it just happened to be Natasha who had that control. She gave herself over to that, focusing on Natasha rather than herself. She could feel her pressed tight against her as she continued marking her body with her mouth, whispering words of encouragement as the fire within Maria’s body calmed.

Maria couldn’t be sure of the exact time that had passed, but it felt like a good ten minutes before Natasha moved away from her, and Maria missed her touch instantly. Her brain wasn’t given much time to process the complaint however, as Natasha had found the remote and once again set it to the lowest setting. Maria's nerves were still on edge though, so what had barely stimulated her before now had her desperate to grind her hips down. Natasha moved around behind her, and despite Maria’s best attempts she couldn’t work out what Natasha was doing, even so, she still tried to guess what would happen next.

The sound of the air being whipped behind her was all the warning she got before she felt the knotted strips of leather fall down hard across her ass. Natasha twisted her wrist with perfected ease on each hit, the blows landing in a cross formation as it turned the white skin a light pink shade, that pink growing rapidly into a furious red. Natasha repeated the same pattern over and over, sometimes moving down onto her upper thighs, occasionally letting the leather lick at the skin of her back, but her focus never strayed far from that tight ass.

Maria was a puling mess by this point, although she was unsure if it was the throbbing pain in her clit or the lashes on her back that had her so worked up, all she knew was she had to come, she had to. If she didn’t she feel like she would combust. She tried to word this to Natasha, beg her to let her come, plead with her for some sort of mercy, calling her Mistress and a God and the Devil all at once, but between the gag and the moans from fighting off her climax, her begging was a distorted mess, unintelligible to the world. But Natasha knew her Maria. She knew how she reacted better than she did, and with a word she set her free.

“Now.”

The leather tails of the flogger cracked down harder than any of the previous strikes at the same time that Maria’s legs turned weak and useless, and her vision seemed to take on a haze of white. Her body crashed forward enough to slide the chair a little and it felt like every muscle in her body was tightening at once. Her orgasm hit with a cry, and it felt like her body was floating and light, the release staved off for so long only heightening every sensation. There was no way for her body to calm though, because Natasha had taken to her knees, her hands grabbing and kneading at the sensitive marked flesh and unclipping the strap, her mouth taking over before the vibrator, still buzzing, had hit the floor.

Unsure if it was more pleasure or pain as her second orgasm hit, she was only able to cry out some more, her moans weaker this time, her body exhausted. Truthfully she wasn’t sure if she wanted it to stop or if she wanted to live in this moment forever, all she knew was Natasha’s face between her legs and a body marked with soon to be bruises was as close to heaven as she felt likely to see.

Natasha finally gave her some respite, moving to stroke her back as she stayed on her knees, her mouth kissing her thighs and whispering words of encouragement as her muscles started to relax, and her vision began fluttering back into focus. She still felt like her brain was clouded by a fog as the ropes were sliced and Natasha’s strong arms held her as she settled onto her feet. Natasha carried most of her weight as she pulled them around and onto the chair, before their lips found each other. The kiss was wet, Natasha face was still covered in Maria and Maria was too drained to fully commit to the kiss but neither of them seemed to care. The sloppy kiss continued while Maria felt herself return to her normal head space.

Everything became clearer and she nuzzled her face into Natasha’s neck, sucking and marking the skin. Her own marks hot and painful where she sat, and that only made her wetter. Natasha tipped her head back, letting Maria gain more leverage, while she reached out and massaged the tender marks on Maria’s skin where the rope had dug in.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing at skin where they felt they had neglected, hands rubbing out pains from being bound for so long. Eventually Maria started to pull at the hem of Natasha dress, pulling it and dragging it over her head, throwing it somewhere behind her, not caring where it landed. Now both naked, they continued with their exploration, hands a little more greedy, backs arching to find each other and avoid any loss of contact, something neither of them wanted to contemplate at that moment.

Maria broke away first however, sliding down the chair until she was on her knees in front of Natasha. Her hands spread across Natasha's knees, slowly moving up her legs, her fingers dipping in and pushing her legs wider, lifting herself off her heels so she could lean forward and plant small kisses up Natasha’s leg.

Natasha made no move to change her own position, letting her legs be parted and dropping her head back onto the chair. Letting Maria spend a few minutes just kissing, not urging her to move closer.

Then Maria bit down on her inner thigh, the bite having broken the skin, the tiniest trickle of blood dripping down her white skin. Natasha moaned in a way that said ‘Do that again.’ and yet the way she reached out and twisted on Maria’s ear was a warning not to even try.

Maria ignored the painful way the skin around her ear felt and bit down again, this time on the other leg, harder than before. Natasha seemed to be snapped out of her relaxed mode, she grabbed a fistful of dark hair, pulling so tight that Maria would swear she felt hairs being ripped out completely. Natasha kept the grip tight and pulled her face closer, pressing down and lining it up so Maria’s mouth was forced onto her clit.

“Behave.” Was the warning she gave and Maria laughed, knowing by biting down Natasha would snap deeper into her role. She didn’t have much time to laugh before her face was forced even deeper and she was told to say thank you for the treat she had been given earlier.

Maria traced lines with her tongue around the sensitive, already wet, skin. Before pulling back, and humming against Natasha’s clit. The small ‘Thank you.’ she spoke was low, it seemed to come from her toes which made it deeper and caused Natasha legs to shake and pull her face closer still. Maria pulled back again, her tongue lapping at Natasha like it was her only purpose on earth. When Natasha started to swear under her breath and rock her hips, her back arching slightly off the chair Maria knew she was close, so she moved back towards the clit, taking it in her mouth and sucking gently mimicking the speed of the pulse she could feel in her own heart, steady, but almost impossibly fast, her fingers were slipping in and out with ease, two in, knuckles deep before twisting and pulling out almost entirely before being pushed back in once more. As her hips started to buck more, Maria stopped pulling her hand out, now her wrist twisting in time with mouth, her other hand reaching up, grabbing at Natasha. Natasha grabbed hold of her hand, placing it on her nipple and Maria groped at it hungrily.

Natasha drew a long shaky breath in and Maria knew it was time, she pinched hard on her nipple and felt Natasha’s hips buck up fast and hard, pushing Maria’s mouth and fingers deeper. Maria never stopped, but eased the pressure down, helping Natasha ride out her climax. Natasha’s right hand finally released the grip around her hair, and Maria pulled back. Her face red, and wet, and her chest heaving. She leaned down once more rubbing her face against Natasha’s knee, wiping away what she could.

Natasha pulled on her arm until she stood, and swung her legs over the side of the chair before pulling Maria down on top of her. Twisting her neck Maria was able to find her lips and kiss her deeply, their hands clasping onto the others while their heartbeats returned to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song [Guillotine by YADi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fIkHOWi2Zo)
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing for MCU characters, thanks for reading :)  
> I don't know if this needs other tags, let me know if I should add any.
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on tumblr too :)](http://sutherlins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
